Ven y quémame
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Made in M. para mayores de edad. Red ha buscado desde hace mucho tiempo tener algo con uno de sus pokemons favoritos: Charizard. Una noche a solas con Charizard será la oportunidad perfecta para lograr algo con su pokemon.


**CATEGORÍA M, PARA MAYORES DE EDAD**

**EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC CONTIENE MATERIAL NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD, PERSONAS SIN UN AMPLIO CRITERIO O PERSONAS SENSIBLES DEBIDO AL USO (EXCESIVO) DE LENGUAJE VULGAR, BESTIALISMO, SANGRE Y FUERTE SEXO EXPLICITO PRESENTADO.**

**LEER ESTE ESCRITO ES BAJO LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE LA MISMA PERSONA.**

LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ PRESENTADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE FANFIC NO ESTA CREADO PARA FINES LUCRATIVOS O DENIGRAR A NINGUNA PERSONA FÍSICA O MORAL QUE SE ENCARGUE DE DISTRIBUIR LOS VIDEOJUEGOS

* * *

Ven y quémame

* * *

Las paredes del cuarto acallaban los sonidos extraños que despedía la habitación de Red mientras que la puerta por su parte desempeñaba el mismo trabajo, a la vez que tanto las paredes como la puerta hacían de mudos espectadores ante la escena erótica que se mostraba en la habitación de Red.

Era uno de esos días en los que Lucas, su compañero de cuarto se encontraba ausente, pues hacia días se había tomado la decisión de que los niños de la residencia tendrían cada quince días una pijamada para regodeo de estos. Una situación que Red aprovecho para divertirse especialmente con uno de sus pokemons: Charizard. Las fantasías de Red con Charizard habían comenzado desde que encontró dormido a su pokemon con el miembro erecto, tras esto Red se sorprendió al ver el enorme miembro de Charizard y con ello comenzaron sus fantasías sexuales mismas que no cesaron hasta ese día en que aprovechando la ausencia de Lucas libero de su pokebola a Charizard para comenzar con un evento erótico que apenas si pudo entender Charizard, insinuaciones por parte de su entrenador que lo obligaron a actuar de la misma forma hasta llevarlo a su cama.

-Unghhhh

Un suave gemido por parte de Red escapaba de sus labios mientras Charizard pasaba su lengua por el cuello de su entrenador que para ese entonces ya se encontraba completamente desnudo, aferrando al cuerpo de su pokemon, escondiendo su rostro enrojecido en los hombros de Charizard. Después de una serie de caricias por parte de Charizard, Red se aparto bruscamente del cuerpo de Charizard dejándole ver a su pokemon su cuerpo enteramente desnudo; un cuerpo delgado y delicado mas parecido al de una chica que al de un chico, únicamente se notaba aquella diferencia en los apenas visibles músculos de la espalda de Red que hacían que su fisiología se notara mas en esa parte al de un chico, aparte de eso tenia una piel clara y tersa al toque, que en algunos puntos se había vuelto rosada, evidenciando las caricias que Charizard le había dado a Red en esas partes.

-Te has portado muy bien Charizard

Dijo en un tono seductor Red mientras se inclinaba hacia donde se encontraba el enorme miembro erecto del pokemon.

-y por eso te mereces un lindo premio ¿No crees?

Antes de que hubiera una respuesta por parte de Charizard este se estremeció al sentir como parte de su miembro era introducido en la boca de su entrenador.

Red apenas si se podía llevar una parte del miembro de Charizard a la boca debido a la proporción tan grande con la que contaba el miembro de este, pero era tanta la excitación de Red por hacerle una felación a su pokemon que introdujo a su boca mas del miembro de su pokemon hasta que termino ahogándose con este, pues el miembro de Charizard ya había llegado hasta su garganta, y Charizard, que se encontraba extasiado por el placer que su entrenador le estaba dando buscaba a todos modos la forma de que Red continuara con una felación mas y mas profunda hasta que Red expulso de su boca el miembro de Charizard para, acto seguido, comenzar a toser sacando de su boca grandes cantidades de saliva mezclada con liquido pre eyaculatorio de su pokemon.

-¿Te gusto Charizard?

Un suave gruñido por parte de Charizard hizo una respuesta de afirmación ante la pregunta de su entrenador mientras Red regresaba a buscar el miembro de su pokemon para reiniciar la felación, aunque esta vez mas moderada introduciendo una pequeña parte del miembro de Charizard, para después sacarlo de su boca tan solo para lamer insistentemente el enorme miembro, haciendo las delicias de ese momento a Charizard, que ante este estimulo sexual estaba a punto de correrse pero se aguanto hasta que su entrenador introdujo nuevamente su miembro a su boca, fue después de unos segundos que no pudo aguantar mas y termino corriéndose en la boca de su entrenador.  
El rostro de Red ante la eyaculación de Charizard era una delicia tentadora para el pokemon. El rostro de Red estaba bastante ruborizado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados aunque algunas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, mientras que en su boca aun se encontraba el miembro de Charizard que seguía expulsando grandes cantidades de semen, mismas que Red trataba de tragar, aunque sin un muy buen resultado, pues debido a las grandes cantidades de semen la boca de red no pudo almacenarlas haciendo que el liquido aperlado se escurriera por la barbilla de Red, algo que hizo que este llevara ambas manos hacia su barbilla tratando, con éxito, de detener el flujo del liquido aperlado. Tras varios segundos Red había terminado de ingerir el semen de Charizard así que expulso de su boca la parte del miembro de Charizard que tenia en su boca, para después comenzar a ingerir en silencio el resto del liquido aperlado que tenia en sus manos.

-Agridulce

Dijo Red mientras comenzaba a levantar su rostro aun con lagrimas para quedar cara a cara con su Charizard.

-sabia agridulce Charizard ... y me encantan las cosas agridulces, quisiera probar mas… pero quiero otra cosa Charizard

La mirada de Red y el tono en que decía todo esto había dejado de tener el sonido imperativo y apelante que usaba cuando obligaba a pelear a sus pokemons, para volverse en una mirada y en un tono seductor, un tono seductor que se parecía mas al de un ninfómano que buscaba a todos medios su satisfacción sexual, una mirada y un tono que en esos momentos solo le pertenecían a Charizard.  
Red se acerco al cuerpo de Charizard para abrazarlo posesivamente haciendo que el pokemon sintiera instantáneamente el drástico cambio de temperatura que se cernía sobre su joven entrenador, el cuerpo de Red se encontraba extremadamente caliente al tacto, un calor que ardía pasionalmente y que era muy poco probable que se calmara tan fácilmente y así lo expuso Red cuando pego su rostro a la mejilla derecha de Charizard.

-Quiero ... muero por tenerte bien adentro de mi Charizard, quiero sentirte dentro de mi, quiero que me la metas toda y que me hagas enteramente tuyo mi querido Charizard… ¿podrías complacer a tu entrenador de esa forma?

Ante todo lo que había dicho Red no hubo una respuesta inmediata, Charizard se encontraba confuso ante el sucio vocabulario de su entrenador, pero aun mas confundido ante la propuesta de este. No obstante lo que había propuesto Red era algo que el también quería con todo su cuerpo, quería poseer el cuerpo tan delicado de su propio entrenador, demostrarle que las tediosas ordenes que a veces tenia que obedecer tenían una consecuencia y que esa noche Red aprendería cuales eran las consecuencias de acatar a esas ordenes.  
Nuevamente un suave gruñido por parte de Charizard hizo la respuesta afirmativa ante lo que había pedido su entrenador.

-Me encanta que hayas aceptado mi querido Charizard, se que ni tu ni yo nos arrepentiremos de esto.

Dijo Red mientras se mordía seductivamente el labio inferior para después llevar su mano derecha hacia su boca, tan solo para lamer sus dedos índice y corazón. Tras esto se recostó en la cama mientras abría sus piernas, para de esta forma mostrarle a Charizard gran parte de su intimidad algo que hizo que el pokemon estuviera a punto de abalanzarse sobre su Red quien lo detuvo haciéndole una seña con sus dedos aun lubricados con saliva.

-jejejejeje aun no Charizard

Ordeno Red mientras llevaba sus dedos hacia su ano, lubricando pacientemente aquella parte, para después comenzar a introducir sus dedos, complaciendose y dilatandose para tratar de contrarrestar el dolor que sabia que sentiría después.  
Luego de unos segundos se sintió al fin listo para comenzar, así que se dio la vuelta para después incorporarse sobre sus rodillas y brazos quedando en una posición en cuatro, listo para lo que seguiría.

-ya puedes Charizard, ya puedes...

No pudo terminar de insinuarse ante Charizard cuando sintió el enorme cuerpo de su pokemon detrás de el, listo para comenzar a penetrarlo.  
Charizard abrió lentamente de par en par el trasero de Red para encontrar la entrada de este y tras esto llevo su pene hacia el ano de Red comenzando a penetrarlo haciendo que su entrenador comenzara a tensarse tras la penetración que ahora estaba sintiendo.

-Ahh si, así Charizard hazlo lento

Tras esto Charizard continuo con la inserción de su enorme miembro dentro de el cuerpo de su entrenador hasta el punto en que el pene de Charizard se ensanchaba, haciendo que Red le dirigiera la palabra a Charizard.

-Es... espera Charizard, quédate ahí un momento

Nuevamente Charizard acato la orden de Red y se detuvo unos segundos para continuar con su penetración pero nuevamente Red le pidió que se detuviera.

-Unghh espera un poco mas Charizard no sigas

Para Charizard ya se estaba volviendo tedioso que a cada rato Red le pidiera que se detuviera, mas porque apenas llevaba introducida una pequeña parte de su miembro dentro de su entrenador.  
Tras proseguir lentamente con su penetración Red le pidió nuevamente a Charizard que se detuviera, no obstante, ya harto de que varias veces hubiera sido detenido continuo con su penetración haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Red.

-Charizard, Charizard te estoy diciendo que te detén...

Las palabras de Red quedaban inconclusas cada que Charizard continuaba penetrándolo mas y mas, esto debido al rictus de dolor que Red sentía cuanto mas iba entrando el miembro de Charizard, tras esto, el rostro de Red comenzó a

llenarse de lagrimas debido al dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, un dolor tan fuerte que se mezclaba con la alta temperatura del miembro de Charizard, un dolor que lo quemaba por dentro y lo doblegaba más y más.

-Charizard, detente por favor Charizard me esta doliendo mucho… por favor ya no aguanto el dolor

Dijo entre lagrimas Red a quien el dolor ya lo había doblegado. Trato de continuar con su suplica pero espontáneamente quedo en estado de shock, sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente haciendo que su mirada se perdiera en el vacío y su espalda se arqueara hacia atrás y su boca se abrió para dejar entrar mas aire a su cuerpo mientras escapaba un sonido que hacia notar que Red estaba inhalando bastantes cantidades de aire.  
La causa del shock del que era presa Red no era por otra causa que por la introducción repentina del miembro entero de Charizard.

Charizard no había podido aguantarse mas ante las suplicas de su entrenador por detenerse, lo había excitado que entre lagrimas Red le hubiera pedido que se detuviera, por ello dejo a un lado las modestias con su entrenador para entrar totalmente dentro de su cuerpo, dando como consecuencia la escena que tenia ahora enfrente de el; su entrenador se encontraba con la espalda arqueada con una expresión en su rostro como si no supiera que había ocurrido, una expresión ida de dolor, que no obstante reflejaba aun que estaba consciente. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que red volviera a la normalidad, su espalda volvió a la normalidad al igual que su rostro pero la fuerza en sus brazos se desvaneció quedando apoyado únicamente en sus rodillas, dejando a Charizard en una posición mas sencilla para la penetración. Tras pasar el estado de shock Red dejo de sentir el dolor de la penetración para sentir únicamente la alta temperatura del miembro de Charizard, si bien se sentía caliente para Red era una temperatura agradable, un calor que sentía como si lo llenara en cada espacio de su ser por lo que no tardo en acostumbrarse al calor dentro de el, olvidándose por completo del dolor que había sentido minutos antes.

-Ahhhhh si, se siente muy bien tenerte todo dentro de mi Charizard, se siente mejor de lo que me había imaginado, es tan, es tan delicioso sentir todo tu miembro llenando mi trasero Charizard.

Nuevamente el tono seductor ninfómano de Red había vuelto mientras movía su trasero restregándolo con la piel de Charizard buscando de esa forma incitar al pokemon para que comenzara a embestirlo.

-Ungh charizard, quiero que sigas Charizard, sigue, cojeme, métemela lo mas profundo que puedas, quiero que me hagas enteramente tuyo.

Las palabras de Red funcionaron inmediatamente, Charizard inclino su cuerpo hacia delante mientras con su brazo derecho tomaba la pierna derecha de Red para levantarla, haciendo de esa forma que los glúteos de Red se separan, dejando así mas espacio libre para la penetración; si su maestro quería una penetración mas profunda la tendría. Ya habiendo hecho esto Charizard comenzó a embestir fuertemente a Red que trataba ahogar sus gemidos para que no se escucharan tan fuertes a la ves que nuevamente aparecían lagrimas en los ojos del entrenador, lagrimas que a diferencia de las ultimas eran de placer; le gustaba estar en esa posición y le encantaba sentir como el miembro de Charizard se movía dentro de el llenándolo de calor a cada momento, pero no tardo en buscar mas.

-Ahh ahh ¿es todo lo que puedes ofrecerle a tu entrenador Charizard? ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo mejor? ¿No puedes hacerlo más brusco?

Habló entre gemidos Red incitando a Charizard para que lo embistiera mas rápido y fuerte. No obstante lo único que consiguió fue que Charizard extrajera su miembro de dentro de Red haciendo que este ultimo quedara confundido ante la decisión de Charizard que lo tomo por la cintura para darle la vuelta, quedando así Red recostado y Charizard arriba de el. Fue la impresión del cambio de posición la que no dejo ver bien a Red los pequeños hilillos de sangre que salían de su ano, hasta que Charizard lo tomo por debajo de las rodillas llevándolas hasta la altura de los hombros de Red, para después inclinarlo de cierta forma hasta que el cuerpo de este quedo reducido en fisiología ya que su rostro estaba a solo centímetros de donde se encontraba su pene, fue entonces que se percato de el daño que había recibido en el ano aunque no le importo mucho ya que tenia ya sobre el a Charizard listo para penetrarlo nuevamente.

-¿Charizard? ¿Así vas a complacer a tu...?

Red no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando sintió nuevamente como el miembro de Charizard era completamente introducido en su ano, haciendo que la penetración llagara mas profunda, justo como Red lo había deseado.

-Ahh si, si, si, si me encanta Charizard, estas mas adentro de mi, oh si, se siente muy, muy caliente, quiero que me des mas, hazlo mas fuerte y rápido hasta que te vengas en mi Charizard, quiero que me llenes por completo el culo con tu delicioso semen.

La situación comenzaba a crecer en cuanto a erotismo por ambas partes, pues mientras Red buscaba mas de su querido pokemon Charizard buscaba entregarle mas placer a su entrenador, fue entonces que Charizard encontró la forma perfecta de complacer a su entrenador, en sus embestidas llegaba a al punto de sacar casi por completo su miembro del ano de Red, tan solo para volver a introducirlo por completo y con fuerza. Esto hizo que Red entrara en un éxtasis sexual que a ratos lo quería hacer gritar para liberar el placer que sentía en esos momentos, pero la situación en la que estaban se lo impedía haciendo que únicamente pudiera hablarle a Charizard entre gemidos.

-Ah si Charizard se siente tan bien, quiero que sigas así hasta que te corras dentro de mi quiero que me sigas cogiendo de esta forma, me encanta, me encanta Charizard que ahhh lo hagas así de rápido y fuerte.

Era tanto el éxtasis que Red sentía que con sus piernas abrazo a medias el cuerpo de Charizard buscando que su pokemon interactuara mejor con el consiguiendo de esa forma que Charizard le diera un beso en la boca que fue terminado únicamente cuando Red le dirigió nuevamente la palabra a Charizard.

-mhhhm Charizard, ahh Charizard me voy a venir sigue así de fuerte porfavor Charizard, no, no pares, ahh, ahh me vengo me vengo mhmmm aaaahhhh

Un ultimo gemido de Red anuncio que el semen comenzaría a salir desde su pene y así fue; debido a la cercanía entre su rostro y su pene gran parte de la gran carga de su eyaculación mancho su ruborizado rostro, gran parte de el liquido aperlado entro a su boca mientras lanzaba un gemido mientras otra parte de su eyaculación llego a sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados. Una imagen que hizo que la excitación de Charizard aumentara de la misma forma que la rapidez en sus embestidas, logrando de esa forma que Charizard llegara tambien a su limite y comenzara a correrse dentro de Red, haciendo que Red abrazara con sus piernas con mas fuerza a Charizard debido al orgasmo que estaba sintiendo gracias a la gran carga de semen caliente que salía del pene de su pokemon y que lo llenaba por dentro.

-Ahhhh Charizard esta muy caliente… se siente muy bien eso es lo que quería sentir, ahhh si, sentir tu semen caliente dentro de mi, por favor no me saques tu pene hasta que yo te diga.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que al fin Red ordeno a su pokemon para que retirara su miembro de dentro de el.

-Ya puedes sacármela Charizard

Dijo jadeante Red y tras decir esto Charizard se aparto de Red, dejando que este regresara sus piernas a su posición original, recostándose completamente en su cama, haciendo con esto que la gran carga de semen dentro de el saliera de su ano, dando así origen a un pequeño charco de semen en la sabana de su cama.

-Muy bien hecho chico, me satisficiste en todos los aspectos.

Ante estos halagos Charizard no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que abrazar a Red para quedar ambos tumbados en la cama.

-Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche Charizard… y también me gustaría repetir esto otro día ¿Verdad que podemos mi querido Charizard?

No hubo una respuesta como tal por parte de Charizard , pero un beso y un abrazo fungieron como una respuesta afirmativa, ambos sabían que hasta dentro de quince días volverían a repetirlo, volverían a terminar con la pasión que los quemaba por dentro, una pasión que eliminaba los lazos entre maestro y pokemon.

* * *

Fin

* * *

¿Criticas?


End file.
